Do You Remember?
by Curtis L. Martin
Summary: Just as Blaine begins his senior year of high school, tension and friction builds in his beloved relationship with Kurt Hummel. Will Kurt be another McKinley high statics and watch the love of his life be taken from him? Or, will Blaine remember what he and Kurt shared?
1. Chapter 1

Once school was over, Blaine made his way over to the Lima Bean. It was his normal hang out spot, where he and Kurt would always get a cup of coffee. Going to the Lima Bean slowly became their favorite hangout spot, even after Kurt graduated. Kurt loved it so much that he even put in an application to work there. His first day on the job was a week after graduation. Every morning, Kurt went to work and every afternoon, Blaine would swing by and have coffee with him and talk.

Meeting for coffee was Blaine and Kurt's top priority now. Blaine was in his senior year, and Kurt was desperately trying to find some college to go to by next year. They were getting very busy. The busier they got, the less time they had to see each other. Kurt and Blaine took this time to just spend time together and chat about what was going on with each other and try to be each other's support system. Sadly over the past few weeks, all these conversations have been about Kurt, leaving Blaine to be his support. It was starting to become a re-run of what happened when a certain Chandler came into the picture.

Blaine made the mistake, during that time, by being distance. Not this time. It didn't matter how annoying Kurt was being, he was not going to distance him. He was not going to leave any room for anyone to steal his man.

It was a long walk to the Lima Bean, but Blaine made it there just in time as Kurt was taking off his apron and punching out on the time clock. Blaine entered the coffee shop and was greeted by a hug and kiss on the cheek from Kurt. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Kurt said with a sigh.

Blaine squeezed Kurt and they walked over to a table together. "Bad day?" Blaine said, already guessing in his mind of what terrible event Kurt was about to expound upon. He sat back in his chair and just waited.

"Uh, the day I find a college will not come soon enough." Kurt said. "I try every day to put up a good front but…" There was a pause. Then all of a sudden a bit of frustration arose in his voice. "I had no idea I was stepping back into high school, when I started here. People here talk to you like you are the most inferior person on the planet. They expect you to give them your undivided attention, when there are already fifty-five things I have to do. And if I have to clean one more toilet, I swear."

Blaine chuckled a little bit. He thought of how humbled Kurt must feel having to be in this position, no more was he feeling superior to everyone. He looked at his boyfriend and saw streaks and stains, even a wrinkle, in his uniform. Blaine would never forget this.

"I really don't see what's so funny, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said defensively.

"Oh, nothing," Blaine said, grinning. "I was just thinking about how you won't be snapping your fingers at the wait staff anymore, after this."

"Very funny." There was another pause in the conversation. Kurt sat across from Blaine staring him down. Blaine looked back at Kurt wondering what the stare was for. Finally Kurt broke the silence and said, "So are we going to talk about what happened last night? Or do I have to be passive aggressive again to force it out of you?"

"What do you mean? I thought that I made myself quite clear."

"You said I was being dramatic. And I was being selfish. Forgive me if losing something that I've been looking forward to, my whole life, hurts me a little."

"Kurt, it's not about NYADA. You could get into any college you wanted to. It's about how over the past three months, I have once again had to revolve everything in my life around you."

"What are you saying? I thought we agree that we would be there for each other. Be each other support? Those were your words, Blaine, not mine."

Blaine could not believe that he had to deal with this again. It was like he was repeating himself like a broken record. Frustration was really starting to boil over him, though he tried to suppress. "I know what I said, Kurt. Jesus! You still don't get it?"

"Get what?"

"When is this relationship going to stop being about you? I had to transfer to McKinley just so I can be with you. And yes, I loved McKinley. I did a lot of awesome stuff there and still am. And I love being with you and all that, but when is this relationship going to stop being the I Love Kurt show and start being about…when is it going to start being about me? This is my senior year. And I have wasted so much time, tending to you, helping you find what college you want to go to, being there for you that neither of us have done anything fun this whole summer, and I'm getting upset about the fact that if Kurt isn't happy, well, nobody can be."

"You make it sound like I soak up all the oxygen in the room. How many times have I been there for you? When your brother was here? When you got the role that I wanted desperately? How did I respond and how was I there for you. I am not the selfish one, Blaine. You are." Those were Kurt final words.

He stood up from the table and walk away to get a cup of coffee. He walked away from Blaine feeling hurt. He already lost the college of his dreams. It just seemed like he was losing Blaine too. One thing was for certain. None of this was he fault at all. It was Blaine who decided to help Kurt for colleges. It was Blaine decided to leave and go home with Kurt, when Kurt starting getting moody during their nights out with friends. Blaine had no reason to be upset with him.

He looked back at Blaine sitting at table, as he waited in line to order coffee. There Blaine sat with a look of frustration on his face. Kurt watched him as he rubbed his fingers against his forehead. At that moment, one of Kurt's biggest fears hit him like a freight train. He always knew Blaine's adjustment from Dalton to McKinley would develop some kind of resentment. He wondered if that fight from last night was one of the manifestations of that resentment.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rings. Blaine walks down the school hall, trying to make it to Glee rehearsal without biting anyone's head off. He and Kurt had a fight last night. And typically, Kurt had no idea as to why Blaine was so upset with him lately, but Blaine knew.

For the past two months, Kurt has been in a constant state of self-loathing. He's so upset about not getting into NYADA and having to watch Rachel go off to New York without him. Blaine knew that NYADA was Kurt's biggest dream of his whole life. Losing the chance to go there crushed Kurt, and Blaine understood. So Blaine wanted to take the summer and reassure Kurt that things could be better.

They went to movies together. They went bowling with their friends from McKinley, and even Dalton. Its Blaine's senior year of high school and all he wants is to focus on himself this year. But all the while, Kurt continued loathing over NYADA, which made their night outs rather uncomfortable for everyone. Blaine was at his wits end.

After spending an entire summer, comforting the love of his life from his disappointing rejection from the college of his dreams and trying to find some solution to that problem, Blaine wants to do nothing but focus on him. This would be his first time walking down McKinley halls without Kurt. He knew things were going to be different, but lucky Blaine was no stranger to making adjustments.

He adjusted once when he transferred to McKinley from Dalton. He often wondered, since Kurt was done with high school, if he should ever go back to Dalton. But Kurt was the only one who had success in the Glee club. The day Blaine Anderson came to McKinley not only revolutionized his relationship with his boyfriend, but took the Glee club to new heights. He could leave McKinley. He made too many friends there, probably more than he had at Dalton.

At the Bell, Blaine makes his way into the choir room. He sees the familiar faces of Artie, Rory, Brittany, Tina, and Sam. He walks into the room where everyone was unusually quieter than usual. "Hey guys," he said, making his way to a seat next to Sam, "what's up with everyone?"

Sam sighed. "Isn't it obvious?" Sam said. "It's the first glee club meeting since graduation. The first time we've all came in here without Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, or Kurt. Everybody's just trying to get use to us not have those guys. I mean, I knew you miss Kurt."

"Yeah, it does feel a little different without him here." Blaine said. "But hey, who knows? This year we may get new people in Glee that will bring us some new star power."

Little did Blaine know, Mr. Schuester was entering the classroom just as he made that last statement, as usual? "Could have said it better myself Blaine." He said. "This year is going to be completely new for all of us. We had a lot of key players graduate and they're no longer with us, but I'm a little optimistic that with our Nationals victory last year, getting new people into Glee club is going to be a lot easier this year than ever."

"Now that you mention it," Tina said, "things have been different since Nationals."

"Yeah," Artie said, "we're not the outcast that we used to be anymore. People are finally recognizing us for who we are. It's almost like we're kind of cool, for once."

"I did see a rainbow after winning Nationals. I went looking for a leprechaun to see if he had a pot of gold, but the more I ran the more tired I got. So I just went home and ate cookie dough." Brittany said, receiving weird looks from everyone.

"Um, Mr. Shue," Blaine said, "Are we going to go around the school recruiting people again like last time?"

"No offense," Rory said, in his thick Irish accent, "but I don't want to have to do that again."

"Hopefully, we won't have to." Mr. Shuester said. "Maybe we'll get people filling this choir room without that, but we're still going to perform for the school. And this year, we've been requested to perform for just about everything: Prom, Dances, Pep Rallies, everything. Who knows? Maybe some of the newer freshman who have never heard of Glee club would be interested when they see us perform."

A sudden knock at the choir door caught everyone's attention. They all looked over to the doorway and saw a young guy standing there waiting. Blaine could guess that he probably stood head and shoulders with him. He was a black young man, dressed from head to toe with Calvin Kline and Ralph Lauren, very handsome and slim. He was a perfect mixture of Kurt Hummel's poise and Mercedes taste in clothing.

The Glee kids all sat there wondering who he was. And all of them could not take their eyes off of him, especially Blaine. He couldn't tell what it was that was so spectacular about the kid, but something about him mesmerized Blaine.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The young man finally said. "I was told that this is where the Glee Club was meeting and I was wondering if it was too late to audition."

"Not at all." Mr. Schuester said. "Um, what's your name?"

"My name is Malik. Malik Harris."

"All right, Malik. I'll save the announcements for later on, if you want to go ahead with your audition."

Malik nods and Mr. Shuester sits down next to Blaine on the front row. And Blaine's eyes followed Malik to the center of the choir room. Malik stood nervously tall in front of the piano. Music to With One Look starts to play.

_Broadway_, Blaine thought, _just the thing Kurt would have done_. The opening notes started to put Blaine in a trance, as he, for a few seconds, thought of Kurt and all he did while was in Glee club.

Malik began to sing. His voice was like a light crystal clear tenor. Blaine fell in love with his voice as he sang Andrew Lloyd Webber's _With One Look_.

The crescendo in the key change impacted the song beautifully. Blaine went even further into a deep trance. Everything from Malik's voice, his presence, his dress reminded him of Kurt. All of a sudden he saw Kurt standing in Malik's place singing the song.

A surprising applause broke Blaine out of his trance. He blinked his eyes and looked toward the center of the room and saw Malik bowing to the class. Blaine thought Malik's song was incredible, as well as Malik himself.

Mr. Shuester walked to the front of the class. "Well," he said, "with a response like that, all I can say is: Welcome to Glee Club."

The club applauded him once again. The bell rang and everyone stayed for a bit to mingle with Malik. He was surrounded by all the kids in the club.

Blaine just sat there in his chair, watching Malik from a distance. Blaine wanted to talk to Malik and congratulate him on his performance. But Blaine didn't want to come off as weird. What would say, anyway? _Wow, you remind me of 'my self-absorbed at the moment boyfriend'_. He thought it best to wait to talk to Malik later, maybe after he and Kurt weren't fighting anymore. He then grabbed his backpack and left the choir room.


	3. Chapter 3

Blain's eyes were beet red the next day at school. He felt exhausted after a night of not being able to sleep. Majority of that night was spent calling Kurt, trying to get him to talk to him. But Kurt never picked up the phone. Blaine figured that he really stepped in it, this time. He hoped that Kurt wasn't too upset for him to come by the Lima Bean later that day, but what would he say to him, aside from "I'm sorry for being such a dick."

But Blaine was right in a sense about what he said to Kurt, he thought. He probably should have choose a better way of telling Kurt, besides raising his voice, but he did feel that he had been spending a lot of his time solely on Kurt. In everything he did, while they were at McKinley together, Blaine put Kurt's feelings above his own. He hesitated to do things, like audition for Tony in West Side Story, in fear of what Kurt would think. But was that Kurt's fault? Kurt seemed every happy and supportive when Blaine got that the role, instead of him.

Blaine had a lot of thinking to do. Maybe spending so much time with Kurt wasn't the reason he was upset. It just seemed as if something in their relationship was missing. There was something Blaine felt every time he and Kurt were together. It was the essence of their relationship, the very thing that made it thrive. But over the past few months, whatever that thing was didn't exist anymore. Blaine couldn't put his finger on it. Was it sex? No, they had plenty of that. All Kurt had to do was appear to be in tears and before Blaine even realized it, they were peeling each other's clothes off. Whatever it was, Blaine wanted it back so badly.

It was late in the day at McKinley; all classes had ended for the day. Blaine made his way down the hall going to Glee practice. On the way to the choir, he passed by several other Glee members, standing in the hall by their lockers. Something very strange was going on with all of them. They all would turn, grin at Blaine, and then go back to whispering amongst themselves. Blaine felt a bit awkward every time one of them would give him a look. He decided to ignore it for now and just keep walking.

Just as he entered the Choir room he saw Tina sitting by herself, texting Mike on her cell phone. "Hey, Tina," he said to her, "how's it going?"

Tina looked up at Blaine and chuckled to herself.

Blaine once again felt awkward. "Okay," he said, "I just came from the hallway where everybody else did the same thing. They would look at me and laugh. What is going on?"

Tina shrugged her shoulders grinning. She knew full well what was going on. Blaine had no idea about the secret meeting of the Glee member, that didn't include him for one simple reason. They all got together to decide who the new captain of Glee club would be, since Rachel and Finn graduated. They all took a poll and the vote was unanimous. They all decided that Blaine was the most experienced and talented member of the Glee club. If anybody deserved to be captain, it was him.

The bell rang. The first member to enter the choir room was Malik Harris. Blaine made eye contact with Malik and sheepishly smiled back at him. "Hi,…Malik. It's good to...see you." Blaine voice was rather nervous around the boy for some reason. Not really in Blaine character to be nervous around new people. He usually showed more confidence.

Malik smiled back at Blaine. "Good to see you too, Anderson." He said.

Blaine was a bit surprised that Malik knew his last name. He didn't recall every telling Malik his name. In fact, Blaine couldn't recall ever talking to Malik. As the other members of the club gathered inside the choir room, Blaine sat down next to Tina. He leaned closer to her and said, "Um, how do you think Malik knows my name. I don't think I ever told him."

Tina thought for a minute. "Oh, he was at our…"she said, and pause not wanting to tell Blaine about the meeting, "never mind."

Artie wheeled over next to Sam sitting one row in front of Malik. "Hey, Malik, my brotha." He said. "That audition for Glee Club last week was off the hook."

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement. "Dude, seriously. This guy is like a perfect combo of Mercedes and Kurt. Right, Blaine?"

Blaine hadn't paid a bit of attention to anything said. When he heard his name, he turned his head to Sam. "What?"

"Malik's voice is just like Kurt's." Sam said.

"Yeah, it is." Tina added, "But it's like he can hit the same notes Kurt can, but he's got Mercedes "Park and Bark" power behind it."

The rest of the club all exclaimed in agreement, except Blaine. His eyes were fixed on Malik, sitting in the corner with his legs crossed smiling and blushing. Blaine thought he looked adorable.

Mr. Shuester entered the class. "Well, it's good to see that everyone getting acquainted with Malik. And really Malik it's good to have you this year." He said.

"I'm glad everyone feels the same way." He said. Rory stuck out his fist toward Malik, who slowly bumped his fist against his. Malik, indeed, never felt more welcome by a group of people like this. And they were all people who he could relate to. For the first time in his life he felt included.

"All right, Tina has the floor." Mr. Shuester said.

Tina stood and went to the center of the classroom. "As most of you know," Tina began, "there was a recent meeting of select Glee members to take part in our vote for this year's captain. And after very little deliberation between the members, it gives me great pleasure to announce that this year's Captain of the New Directions is…Blaine Anderson."

Applause erupted all over the choir room. Everyone stood to their feet and gave Blaine a standing ovation. In their minds, there was no one in Glee club more worthy of this than him. They all watched in amazement during his performances with the Warblers at Dalton Academy. And though, his transition to Mckinley was greeted with a bit of hesitation from some of the former Glee Club members, Blaine brought the same charisma and spark just as he had done at Dalton.

Blaine found himself in a state of shock. He lost the ability to form words. Not could describe his demeanor more than the word humility. To Blaine being the leader of New Directions was going to be a big responsibility. His time at Dalton was marked by his outstanding performances, but he was never put in a position of leadership. Now, here at Mckinley, Blaine was going to have that chance. He stood and walked toward the center of the choir room. Tina gave Blaine a quick hug, congratulating him on the honor. "Um,…wow, I don't know what to say, you guys." He said to the club, scratching the back of his neck. "I hope that whatever happens this year, I give you guys my best. And I hope that this year we win nationals again. I know, with all the people we loss last year, that might be hard, but we still got that same star power. And who knows, we may gain more than we've ever had this year. Thank you, guys. I promise I won't let you down."

"Thank you, Blaine." Mr. Shuester said, patting him on the back as Blaine and Tina took their seats. "Well, I don't hope you guys are ready to work this year, because I think it's time for another assignment." Mr. Shue turned to the white board and wrote the word "World" across the board.

"World?" Rory said in that thick Irish accent.

"Yes, Rory." Mr. Shue said. "Now I know you guys like to perform songs you hear on the radio and that are more up to date, as you like to say. But now I think we need to try something outside our comfort zone. So what I want you to do is find songs that are not only popular here in America, but in other parts of the world as well. There are several artists all over the world that are bursting at the scenes with popular music. I think of Ireland, England, Australia, Africa, and South America. This week's assignment: Glee Club is going Global.

A brilliant idea came to Rory's mind. "Mr. Shue, I think I kind of know what you mean. And there is something I do want to try out, if that's okay?"

Mr. Shue was amazed at the quick response of the young Irishman. "Okay, Rory. Take it away." He said.

Rory went to the front of the choir room. He nodded to the band and they began to play the opening bars of an old Irish traditional song that was made popular by Rory's favorite celtic group, Celtic Thunder, entitled Dulaman. Rory sang the song more powerful and strongly than he sang any song in Glee.

The other glee members enjoyed it. It made Rory especially happy as he continued to sing it, to know that one of his all-time favorite songs from back home in Ireland was being enjoyed here in America. At the conclusion of the song, Rory bowed and the entire club applauded him.

At the end, as everyone was leaving Glee Club. Blaine made an effort to try and talk to Malik. He didn't want Malik to feel as if Blaine were trying to blow him off. He felt bad about looking like an idiot before. He was able to catch up to Malik in the hall. "Hey, Malik," he said. Malik stopped and turned to Blaine. Blaine went on feeling a bit more confident than before. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything while you're here, don't hesitate to ask." Blaine watched as Malik's expression changed from a smile to a raised eyebrow. Even after he already said it, Blaine felt awkward even more. He started to wonder if he would always look like an idiot to this guy.

"Anything like what, Anderson?" Malik said, hoping the answer would not be a date.

"You know, help…knowing your way around Mckinley, um,…who the teachers are? You know, stuff like that like."

"Are you okay? It seems to me like every time you tried to talk to me, you start acting all funny and what not."

"Who me?...No, um, I just want to…"

Malik thought his gesture was kind and cute, but he needed to cut the guy off, before he wore himself out. "Hey, tell you what. If I need any help with any of these assignments for Glee club, I'll give you a holler. Okay?"

"Great! Fantastic." Blaine said, with a little too much enthusiasm that made him feel even more uncomfortable. Thankfully, it sent Malik away only chuckling to himself. What was the matter with him? Every time he tried to talk to Malik, he started acting like this. His palms were now sweaty and his heart was beating faster than before. Blaine had to stop talking to Malik and avoid him all together. But that would be difficult, seeing he is now the captain of New Direction. So, instead of ignoring him, he needed to find what was making him so nervous and simply get over it.

Maybe a phone call to Kurt would take his mind off of it. Blaine pulled out his cell phone and had Kurt on speed dial within seconds. He put the phone up to his ear as it rang and rang. But there was no answer from Kurt, only his voicemail. Blaine glanced over at a clock on the wall, seeing that it was three fifteen pm. Kurt would have been off the clock by now.

Great! Kurt was still upset with him and didn't want to talk. Going to the Lima Bean officially became a bad idea. Blaine sighed, and as the answering machine ended and the beep came, he said into the voice mail, "Hey, sweetie. It's me. Good news, guess who the captain of the New Directions, now?" His voice sounded too pitiful. Whatever good news he intended to give Kurt was drowned in a sea of misery.

Blaine couldn't handle not being able to talk to Kurt. He couldn't stand not being around here this long. He had to find some way of reaching out to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, Blaine tried to push his fight with Kurt out of his mind. He tried to focus on school and Glee club, but every once in a while something would come up to where all he was thinking about was Kurt. He walked through school most of the day angry and frustrated. He tried to hide it from everyone the best he could, but it wasn't enough. He didn't want to have to answer question or end up spilling his guts out again to Miss Pillsbury.

Still, nothing helped. He went through the entire day thinking about what Kurt said to him. He thought about their conversation at Lima Bean. He thought about the long silent ride home in Kurt's car. How in the world can Kurt say he was being selfish? Was he selfish to think of himself for once? Was it selfish to consider how he felt about the relationship? The fact was Blaine felt bombarded and smothered every time something went wrong with Kurt. He felt like he had to sit and listen, while Kurt sat and unloading all his anxiety onto him. He had to break away for a little while. He had to focus on him. Since his previous plan to meet up with Kurt was fudged by their tension, Blaine decided that afternoon to walk around the school and try to get his head together.

All of the students and most of the teachers had gone home for the day. The halls were rather quiet. On occasion one of the custodians would pop into the hall for maintenance. As Blaine was leaving the school when he walked by the auditorium and heard someone playing the piano and singing. It sounded a lot like Malik. He stopped in the middle of the hall and listened. It sounded like he was practicing scales. _How very Rachel Berry of him, _thought Blaine.

He popped his head inside and watched Malik sit at the piano, pounding out notes and singing along. Blaine really started to fall in love with his voice. He really didn't understand why. He knew why the kids in Glee loved it. There was definitely a star quality to it. But for Blaine, it was something much deeper and intimate than that. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something.

Blaine sat down in a chair in the back row of the auditorium and listened more. Soon, Malik went from running scale to playing an actually accompaniment. After a few bars, Malik began to sing. He sang Adele's Someone_ Like You_. It was so beautiful and powerful. Blaine sat through the whole song loving every minute. He thought back to his boyfriend. Kurt knew how play the piano, but Blaine didn't think he sang and played at the same time. Not like Malik, at least.

The song soon reached the end. Thankfully it was so dark in the auditorium Blaine couldn't be seen. It would be kind of awkward for Malik to look up and catch Blaine staring at him. As Malik stopped playing, he wondered what he should do. Was he to just up and leave?

It was then Blaine heard the sound of clapping. He looked around to see it was coming from offstage. Then someone walked on stage over to the piano next to Malik. Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he was seeing double for a minute.

There standing next to the boy he first saw in Glee club was an exact replica. Only this one was not dressed in Ralph Lauren. Rather he wore a t-shirt with a sports team plastered on the front of it, a pair of Wrangler jeans, and Converse shoes. Malik Harris had a twin brother. "That was all right, little bro." he said.

Malik lowered his eyebrows. "Little bro?" he said, "only by two minutes."

"Ah-ha!" his brother said, "so you finally admit that I am older."

"Yes, Damian, you are the oldest. Now, get over it."

"Okay. If you're done with your little practice, or whatever, we need to go. Mama's waiting for us come home." Damian said.

"Shoot. I forgot, sorry. Let me get my bag." Malik said.

"You know she doesn't like us coming home late."

"Yes. I know."

Blaine sat on the back row and watch as Malik and Damian left the auditorium. "Wow, there are two of them." He said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt's worry had reached its peak. After ever phone conversation, text message, and Facebook chat, Kurt was convinced that he was losing the love of his life. Love was the sweet ornament that dangled around their necks. Everyone who passed by Kurt and Blaine, seeing them together, known they both belonged to each other. They all knew they were meant to be, and were probably convinced that nothing could tear them apart. But over the past few weeks, all the beloved couple did was fight. It was obvious then to Kurt that something either was missing from their relationship, or the worst had finally happened. Blaine's heart was no longer his.

A life without Blaine was something Kurt did not want to imagine. To him, a life without Blaine was similar to Christmas not having winter, Shakespeare not having his quill, or Gilmore Girls not having that handsome Jared Padalecki. It was a life Kurt did want to have, let alone imagine. He had to take action, before he lost everything.

He took the afternoon, just before his shift at the Lima Bean, to visit McKinley. He chose this day to wear a sort of disguise. He was dressed not in his usual clothes, but loosely fitted jeans with a plain colored t-shirt, a hoodie, sunglasses, and tennis shoes, totally out of Kurt's character. He didn't think that he even own a pair of loosely fitted jeans anymore.

Kurt walked through the halls of McKinley very nonchalant just as the bell rang and all the students were moving throughout the halls, getting to their next class. He didn't want to draw attention. The was over his head so no one recognized him, and no one did, thinking he was just another student roaming through the halls.

As he walked along the hallway, he came across and old friend from Glee, Artie Abram. Artie had just left English class and was wheeling over to his locker.

"Artie," Kurt said.

Artie turned and looked around the hallway, thinking that he may have heard Kurt's voice. But as he looked around, he didn't see any resemblance of Kurt, so he turned back to his locker.

Kurt called out to him once more, "Artie." And after Artie turned and looked and then back around to his locker. Kurt decided to get closer to him. Still trying to remain nonchalant, he walked up behind Artie, standing beside him and leaning against the lockers, as though he were a part of the school's student body. He nudged Artie hard on the shoulder.

Artie looked up and saw the tall figure wearing the hoodie and sunglasses looking down at him. "Listen, I already told you guys. I can't write that History report for you, I'm already bogged down with all the other reports you're making write for you," he said, not realizing who he was talking to.

"Artie," Kurt said, as he removed his sunglasses. "It's me."

"Kurt? What are you doing here? I thought you worked the afternoons." Artie and Kurt began walking down the hall together on the way to Artie's next class.

"My shift doesn't start for another hour. I came down here to talk to someone."

"Is it about college? Because I think Miss Pillsbury is sick today."

"Ugh! Please don't mention the c word, Artie."

"Still torn up about NYADA?"

"That and a lot of other things." Kurt pulled Artie aside near the water fountain. "I need you to do something for me. Lately, I feel like Blaine and I have been drifting a bit and I need to know if there's anything happening around here that may be making him a little edgy."

"Well, aside from the fact that he's joined over twenty different clubs last week, we did make him the new captain of Glee club. "

"You did?" Kurt said, with a little amazement and worry. "Maybe he's pushing himself too thin. Do you think that's what it is, Artie?"

"You guys having problems?"

"It seems like all we've done over the past weeks is fight with each other." Kurt paused again, his mind imagining the worst reason for Blaine's obsessive ambitious nature. "What if he's doing all this so he can stay busy and stay away from me?"

"Kurt, stop it!" Artie said. "You know how much Blaine cares about you. To him, you are his entire world. My god, that guy would go to the ends of the earth for you, and then some. Stop worrying. I'm sure whatever tiff you guys are going through will pass."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to lose him."

"I know, and you won't."

"Can you do something for me? Just keep an eye on him. If he started to get bogged down with everything and it seems like his overloading himself, would you…"

"I gotcha! I'll do my best. But you of all people know how hard it is to tame the Great Blaine Anderson."

"Thank you, Arite." Kurt patted him on the shoulder, put back on his sunglasses and walked down the hall.

"Hey, Kurt," Artie said. Kurt stopped and turned back to his friends. "Nice 007 sheath mode, by the way." Artie gave him the thumbs up, just as he wheeled off to his final class of the day—Chemisty.

With all the changes that recently occurred at McKinley, it was good to know Kurt still had friends there that he could lean on. And it was good to know that Artie still had his sense of humor. Hopefully over the next few weeks, everything between him and Blaine would shimmer down. Every relationship, that's a good one, has a bit of hard time every now and then. And things do get better after those hard times are over. At least, that what Kurt tried to remind himself of. Like in Les Miserables , when Marius was torn away from Cosette, just before the Revolution broke out. Marius was convinced he'd never see Cosette again. But once all the carnage was over, Marius found himself wrapped in the arms of Cosette, who was now his beautiful bride. Yes, everything would work out for the better. Kurt knew this, but was his troubled heart truly ready to believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was time for Glee. That afternoon, Blaine made his way down the hall, just as his last class let out. Chemistry really stressed his mind out that day. There were far too many equations he needed to remember for his test in two weeks. Concentration had not been Blaine friend at all. With the friction between him and Kurt, Blaine found it impossible to concentrate on anything. At least Glee was a good distraction for Blaine.

As he walked down the hall, he was humming the latest song he had heard on the radio _Try_ by Pink, a song that had been bringing tear to his eyes. After a few minutes, Blaine started to hear music come from one of the class rooms. He looked around and found the origin of the music coming from the dance room right down the hall.

He walked toward the door as the music grew louder. It was the song the _4 Minutes_ by Madonna. Blaine poked his head into the door and saw Malik dancing in the middle of the room. He snapped his head from the door frame and leaned against the wall outside. _Oh, no, _he thought. Blaine couldn't be here. He didn't understand why, but he knew he was having feelings for Malik. Whether they were feelings of love or just admiration, Blaine was still trying to figure out. But he couldn't be here. He needed to be with Kurt. But as he took one more glance into the classroom, he was enraptured by Malik's dancing. He was so graceful and move so beautifully across the floor. And as Malik did a turn, Blaine found himself staring at Malik's back side. It was firm with a great shape and large enough for Blaine to grab on. _What the hell am I doing?_ he said to himself again.

It was then the music stopped and Blaine heard Malik say, "You know, I really hate when guys stare at my ass like that." His voice brought Blaine out of his gaze and little shocked.

"I'm sorry." Blaine felt awkward and his head snapped from side to side, wondering where he should go. "I was just—I was just…"

"Staring at my ass, I get it," Malik said, wondering what in the hell was wrong with him. "Are you okay, Anderson? You've been acting weird around me lately."

"I'm fine," Blaine said, trying to remain composed, but failing miserably. It was like watching a jazz singer trying to compose themselves after they tripped and fell face first on stage during a performance. It was quite hilarious actually. Eventually, Blaine gave up the charade and allowed himself to be vulnerable for a moment. "No! I'm not okay. I am so frustrated with everything. I haven't been sleeping like I should. I've been skipping meals. I don't even gel on weekends anymore."

Malik wrinkled his brow, wondering exactly how much gel Blaine used on a weekly basis. He wanted to ask the question out loud, but reframed seeing Blaine in a state of turmoil.

"I need music. I need to sing, right now, and dance my ass off, just to take my mind off of all this," Blaine said, throwing his backpack down and sliding it across the floor.

"Well, you're in luck," Malik said, "I was doing just that, if you weren't busy staring at my ass to notice." He turned to the CD player and started the song again from the beginning.

Blaine peeled off his cardigan sweater and laid it on a chair. That's when Malik slowly approached the boy and circled him gliding his fingers across Blaine's back and collarbone. Blaine felt a sensation run through his nerves. That's when he grabbed Malik and together they danced a very sensual tango together. Both boys were spinning, touching, grabbing, and holding each other that arouse the both of them. Passion came over the both of them. They grabbed each other's waist. Blaine ran his hand up his hips to Malik's chest rubbing his firm pectorals. Blaine also noticed how tight Malik's core was.

Malik ran his hand down Blaine's back, staring into his beautiful hazel eyes. Malik felt that he was dancing with perfection. At one point, their crotches pressed against each other's and Malik felt Blaine erection. He was too caught up in the moment to protest. So he turned and pressed his magnificently formed ass against Blaine's crotch, grinding his hips against Blaine as Blaine, feeling the sensation, grinded with him.

As they continued to dance together, they never noticed Artie wheeling himself past the room, going to Glee practice. He stopped when he saw Blaine and Malik dancing together. He noticed how sensual the dance, and wondered what the hell Blaine was doing dancing like that with someone who was not Kurt. This had better be for Glee.

The song concluded and Malik was wrapped in the arms of Blaine, held tight. Their faces close to one another's. Then in that moment of heated passion, Blaine and Malik kissed.

Artie was ashamed of Blaine; he quickly wheeled away in his wheelchair, before either of them saw him.

The boys pulled their faces away from each other, out of breath. Blaine finally realized what had happened, pulled away from Malik. Tears rolled down his face as he said, "Malik, I'm sorry. I have to go." Blaine blotted out the door, before Malik could even comprehend what had happened.

He left Malik, standing there dumbfounded. What did that kiss mean? Did the amazing Blaine Anderson have feelings for him?


	7. Chapter 7

Malik sat on his bed that night in his silk pajamas with his laptop open. He went on Facebook a week later after the kiss and looked up Blaine. He had sent him a friend request a couple of days ago, but Malik never heard a response from Blaine. He took a look at Blaine's wall to get a better idea of who he was. Malik would have been more than happy to do in person, but due to Blaine's awkward behavior toward him, he refrained.

Malik scan through his prolife and got a general idea of who Blaine was, sadly nothing on his Info page told Malik anything that he didn't already knew. He knew that his interest were music, singing, dancing, Broadway. He knew what schools he attended. And from watching Blaine around the school, Malik had a pretty good idea of what clubs Blaine was a part of. But what Malik did discover was that Blaine was in a relationship with a boy named Kurt Hummel.

Malik's heart sank into the pit of his stomach. What had he done? He kissed a boy that was in love with someone else. Malik was not a religious man that governed himself according to a written set of morals, but he was a man of morals nonetheless. And those morals were simple common sense knowledge on how humans being should treat one another. One of the morals Malik did his best to govern himself by, as a gay man, was to never come between two people in a relationship.

Malik quickly clicked over to Kurt's Facebook page, but was denied access. Kurt prolife was set on a privacy setting where only his friends could view it. Malik closed his laptop and set it over on the nightstand. He then laid across his bed staring at the ceiling. He thought to himself about what happened in that dance room with him and Blaine. He felt guilty and created situations in his mind that made him feel guiltier. What if Blaine was an honest guy, and couldn't handle keeping secrets from Kurt, including a kiss? What if he sparked something in Blaine that may have caused him to want to leave Kurt and come after him instead? Blaine was a handsome fellow and very attractive to Malik. But Malik's morals would not allow him to enjoy that scenario, unlike most people.

He laid there on his bed, feeling horrible. Then the door to his room opened and in walked his brother Damien. "Hey," he said, standing there with in nothing but his shorts.

"You know, we're not at school, bro," Malik said, sarcastically, "you don't have to impress anybody around here."

"You can't hide perfection, baby bro," he said with a smile on his face. He sat down in a chair at Malik writing desk where Malik did his homework. "You've been very quiet today. You barely spoke two words to anyone when you got home. Not to mention you've been cooped up here in your room all evening. Thankfully, you put mom's worrying heart at ease and came down for dinner."

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking today, that's all," Malik said.

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you think?"

Damien was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. It was always hard for him to figure out how to relate to his brother, with Malik being gay. He loved him like he always did. But what to talk with his brother about, where to take him to hang out, and just how to conduct himself around him was a challenge. He did his best to avoid most topics of conversation with his brother, not knowing how to respond or what advice to give. And the number one topic that Damien avoided was the topic of Malik's love interest. "Uh,-oh boy, do I need to get mom?" he asked.

"No," Malik said, sitting up in bed. He sat there gazing across the room trying to form words to describe the situation to Damien. "I think I messed up."

"What do you mean?" Damien asked.

"I mean, I think I really messed up a good thing. You know that guy from Glee—Blaine Anderson."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Do you know about his boyfriend?"

"Kurt? Yeah, apparently, back before he graduated he and Blaine were like each other's soul mates. All around the school, people talk about how awesome their relationship was and how devoted Blaine was to Kurt. He even made him a promise ring at one point last year."

"Wow. A promise ring is big." The more Malik though about this, the more guilty he felt, and he would not allow himself to keep feeling that way—it was the leading cause for wrinkles, after all. He stood up from his bed and paced across the room. "I have to fix this," he said.

"Fix what?" Damien asked, looking back at his brother in confusion.

"I think I might have ruined this somehow."

"Ruined what—their relationship? How?"

Malik stopped pacing and faced Damien, nervous to tell him about the incident. "Blaine and I were alone in the dance room at school today and we danced together."

Damien wasn't exactly sure how dancing could ruin a relationship. "Okay, does that mean something to you gay guys?" he asked.

"No, Damien," Malik said, frustrated. "We were dancing the tango and things got a little…hot, and then we kind of kissed."

"You kissed him!" Damien said, shocked.

"It didn't mean anything."

"You sure?" Damien knew that Malik was a moral individual, but he also knew his brother's weaknesses. Malik was notorious for giving his heart away too quickly and finding to trampled and trodden under foot by the many boys he gave it to. "You sure this kiss meant nothing to you?"

"I think so." Malik said, sheepishly not really confident in his previous answer.

"You think so? Oh boy, did he kiss you back?"

"Yes." Oh god, the more Malik kept thinking about this the more the guilt would come back heavier than the first time. "I have to fix this."

"How?" Damien asked. "This could cause a lot of problems in their relationship now."

"Blaine just needs to know that the kiss meant nothing to me. And once he see that I have no interest in him, he won't feel pressure into telling Kurt anymore."

"So Blaine should just lie to Kurt?"

"It's not lying if you don't tell someone."

"Well, it most certainly is very honest."

"Okay, so he tells Kurt. If Kurt sees that it was nothing, then he has nothing to worry about. He just needs to know that it was a moment of heated passion that could happen to anyone in that situation. In fact, if it were he, it probably would have been more intense."

"Yes, yes it would because Kurt is Blaine's _boyfriend_. And, another thing, how exactly are you sure that if you tell this to Kurt, that he won't break up with Blaine and break you into a million pieces."

Malik paused, staring blankly at his brother. "I haven't really thought that far," he said. Damien grunted in agreement. "But I have to try and hope for the best. I don't want to ruin the good thing they had."

Damien finally stood up and walked to the door, hoping to end the conversation with his exit. "Then stay out of it, bro," he said, as he slowly closed the door behind him and went back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

That next day Malik hatched a plan he proudly referred to as "Operation Let's Stay Together", named after his mother's favorite Isley Brothers' song. The plan was simple. During every couple trying times there was a song that was either heard or sung that rekindled their relationship, restoring it to what it once was. Malik thought that if he sang such a song to Blaine that it would give him a bit of hope for him and Kurt to not let this situation get between them. He hoped that the song would tell Blaine to hold on to Kurt as long as he could. Now all he needed was Mr. Schuster's permission. He had to be wise in his timing because this was the time of year the Glee club was preparing for sectionals.

As Glee rehearsal started, everyone came in and was seated in their proper place. Malik saw Blaine walk into the class and waved enthusiastically at him. Blaine looked back at Malik rather uneasy and returned a simple nonchalant nod. Blaine sat to rows in front of Malik to keep from looking at him. Malik heart sank a bit, realizing that Blaine still felt guilty about the kiss.

He needed to be careful, Malik wanted to help Blaine feel better without be too pushy. But that was going to be a challenge for Malik for when he had a plan he pushed to see it through.

Moments later, Mr. Schuster entered in the Choir room. "Alright, you guys, Sectionals is right around the corner, and you know what that means," he said, while walking over to the white and writing the word Heartfelt. "I've been looking at our competition this year and, I know, we usually, do songs with a lot of dancing. But this year I want to try something a little different. We're still gonna do one big dance number, but I thought that if we really wanted to get the judges attention, we should perform two songs that really captivate them—something that really speaks to everyone."

"Like a ballad of some kind," Artie said.

"Exactly," Mr. Schuster said. "Anyone have any suggestions?"

There was a moment of absolute silence, where everyone looked around the room, waiting for someone else to give a suggestion. Then in the back of the class, Malik raised his hand. "There is something I've been working on last night," he said.

When Blaine heard Malik's voice, he stared down at the floor, hoping to not look at him.

"Alright, Malik," Mr. Schuster said. "Let's hear it."

Malik went up to the front of the class room and stood by the piano, directly in from of Blaine. "I'm sure you've all heard this song. Hopefully it will be in the same ballpark of what Mr. Schuster was talking about and, more importantly, I hope you get it." Malik began to sing _Try _by Pink.

As the song started, Blaine sighed. That song had become his favorite over the past few months. He hoped that he would not burst into tears, while Malik was sang it. The last thing he need was Malik thinking that there was some emotional connection between the two of them.

Artie watched the performance intently. He noticed who Malik had his eyes on during the entire song. And then he looked over at Blaine and saw how disheveled his demeanor was, while Malik sang. Either the song made Blaine feel incredibly uneasy, or the person who sang it did.

At the end of the song, Malik finished and stood there by the piano. The entire room applauded, but Malik sensed that his plans were not successful. Yes, his eyes were locked on Blaine and he watched him carefully all throughout the performance. Blaine didn't even so much as look up at Malik. Malik then returned to his seat in the back of class.

Once Glee was over, Malik tried to catch up with Blaine and try and talk with him. Malik saw Blaine in the hallway and called out his name three times. But once Blaine heard Malik's voice, he darted down the hall and out the doors of Mckinley.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next couple of days, Malik persistently tried to get a hold of Blaine. He called Blaine's cell several times, getting his number from Tina and leaving several text and voice messages. Blaine did not bother to read the text or listen to the voicemail. He simply deleted each one of them and never sent a response. That afternoon, Blaine went down to the Lima Bean to meet up with Kurt. Even while he was there, his phone kept buzzing with calls and text from Malik. Kurt was already pissed with Blaine for the way he had being acting lately, and the last thing Blaine wanted to do was make things worse by telling him about that kiss. But if Malik continued pestering Blaine like this, that would be impossible. So Blaine took his phone and turned it off.

It was almost time for Kurt's shift to end. Blaine was sitting down in their favorite spot at the Lima Bean, waiting for Kurt to join him. As Kurt came from around the counter and looked over at Blaine, he saw a change in his demeanor. Blaine seemed uneasy in his chair, rubbing his hand together, scratching his head, and dancing his eyes all over the place. Kurt approached the table slowly, "Are you okay?" he asked, "You seem a little distracted."

Blaine eyes looked up at Kurt, attempting desperately to retain all manner of composure. "Uh, I'm fine, sweetheart," he said. Then like lightning out of the sky, Blaine shot up out of the chair grabbed Kurt for a hug and kissed him heavily on the lips.

Kurt pulled away completely taken by surprise. "Wow!" he said, "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing I just miss you." Blaine said, knowing in the back of his mind of what he needed to say to Kurt. "Sit down. Tell me how your day went."

Kurt thought to himself for a moment, before he said a word to Blaine. This was a strange sudden shift in Blaine attitude. Over the past several weeks, they've done nothing but argue about Blaine feeling that he wasn't getting enough attention in their relationship. Now, all of a sudden, Blaine wants to talk about how his day went. Kurt locked his eyes on Blaine. Maybe he had a talk with Artie, and Artie managed to get through to him about some things. Nonetheless, Kurt paid special attention to Blaine. "It was the ordinary," Kurt said.

"Well just think about it, one day, you won't even have to think about this place anymore and it'll be a distant memory." Blaine chuckled uncomfortably while looking into Kurt's eye. In his peripheral, he noticed Malik walking into the Lima Bean, looking right at him and smiling. Blaine became so uncomfortable, Kurt could see it. His bodily movement became so tense and his words jumbled together. "Uh, Kurt—could you excuse me for—could you—I'll be right back."

"Okay," Kurt said, as he watched Blaine leave the table and run over to the entrance. He watched Blaine as he walked up to a boy, who looked like he was from McKinley.

Blaine walked right up to Malik, seeing that happy grin on his face. "Hey, Malik, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Blaine, it is so good to see you and Kurt together," Malik said, enthusiastically.

"Why?—Wait, listen to me." Blaine said, getting very stern with Malik, "I don't know what you're doing here, but you need to leave."

Malik felt a bit hurt. Here he was trying to tell Blaine how amazing he thought it was that Kurt and Blaine were rekindling their relationship, but now it felt like Blaine was angry with him for some reason. "Blaine, I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you guys," he said, wondering if the kiss between he and Blaine might be the reason for his anger.

At that time, Kurt was watching Malik face change from a smile to devastation and could sense that something was going on. He stood up from the table and went to see what the problem was. He hoped that Blaine wasn't taking the frustrations of their relationship out on him. Malik seemed like such a nice kid to Kurt. But something that was said broke Kurt's heart into pieces, when he heard Blaine say, "That kiss between you and me meant nothing, do you understand? Now I need you to go."

Malik tried to make Blaine understand. He looked at Blaine on the verge of tears. He wasn't there to sabotage their relationship, he was to help it. But he couldn't stand Blaine being angry at him for something he hated himself for doing. "Look, I know you're upset. But I just wanted to talk to you and tell you that…"

"I don't care, Malik," Blaine said. "I kissed you okay, now get over it." Just as Blaine turned around, he saw Kurt standing behind with tears rolling down his beautiful face. "Kurt," he said.

But Kurt didn't respond. He went to the table, grabbed his jacket and cell phone, and stormed out of the Lima Bean, passing both Blaine and Malik.

"Kurt, stop please," Blaine said, as Kurt passed by. "I can explain. Just wait!" But it was too late. By then, Kurt was already out the door. In that moment, Blaine felt his heart shatter like a mirror. Tears came to his eye from the sorrow of his ruined relationship, but they then looked up at Malik in anger. "I don't ever want to see you again," he said, leaving the Lima Bean in tears and frustration.

Malik watched Blaine leave, standing there alone by the door. Damian was right. Malik should have kept his nose out of it. Not only were his plans of bringing back together foiled, but he accomplished the opposite of what he set out to do. Now, Kurt may never speak to Blaine again. And it was all his fault.


	10. Chapter 10

Malik stormed through the front door of his house in tears. As he entered, he slammed the front door behind and ran upstairs to his room, passing his mother and Damien who were in the living room. Damien was putting new strings on his guitar and his mother was reading the latest James Patterson novel. Damien and his mother turned and watched Malik and saw the tears in his eyes.

Damien's mom looked at him and said, "What is the matter with that boy?"

"I told him not to get in the middle of it," he said, sighing, "but you know when he gets an idea in his head, he follows it through until he ends up getting stepped on."

"Get in the middle of what?" his mother asked.

Damien told his mother what Malik told him, explaining the whole situation between Malik and Blaine and how he wanted to fix it. "He feels absolutely terrible about that kiss, and he wanted to make it right, so I guess he just got home from doing just that."

"Let me go and talk to him," his mother said, as she stood up off of the couch. "There is no need for him to feel bad about something like that. There are things a whole hell of a lot worse that goes on in this world. Don't y'all let yourselves get depressed an upset about little stuff like this, ya hear?"

She made her way up the stairs to Malik's room and knocked on the door. "Malik, baby," she said. "Are you all right?"

"I really don't want to talk, mom." Malik said. He was lying on his side on his bed with tears rolling across his face wetting his pillow.

"Did something happen between you and Blaine today?" she asked.

Malik lifted his head up a bit. "How do you know about Blaine?" he asked.

"Damien told me."

_Oh of course he did_, Malik thought. He got up from the bed and went to open the door. His mother followed him back into the room and sat in the chair at his writing desk. Malik sat on the edge of his bed with his knees pressed against his chest.

There was a brief pause. "I really tried to make it right, mom," he said. "I didn't mean to cause trouble. When I saw Blaine at the Lima Bean, he and Kurt were talking I thought everything was okay. Then Blaine came up to me and started getting really mad at me, and then Kurt walked up just when Blaine mentioned the kiss again. Now Kurt won't talk to Blaine, and Blaine never wants to see me again."

"Aw, honey," his mother said, "they'll work it out."

"I'm really trying my best not to be like dad, mom," Malik said.

"Oh boy, please. You are nothing like that man."

"Because I'm gay?" Malik said, with a slight smile.

"Well that, but, Malik, you are so honest with yourself and everybody else. And you and Damien both make an effort to be better men than he ever was."

"Yeah, but I ruined someone's relationship—a good one, at that. I guess that make me a little like dad."

"You know what his problem was. Your daddy ruined every relationship he found. The difference between him and you is that you care enough to make it right. You see, he would just go around like he's all Mr. Big Daddy, pretending he was a man, just doing dumb stuff. And whenever somebody told him what he was doing was wrong, he'd ignore them and just keep on doing the same dumb stuff over and over again. He never learned. But you, the minute you know you've done somebody wrong, you go the extra mile to make it better—to fix the problem and learn. So don't sit here and think you're exactly like your father because you're not."

Malik never thought of it that way. There was so much he needed to learn about human behavior. It wasn't the things we did that made us who we are; it's the choices we make.

"Now are you coming down stairs for dinner soon," his mother said. "I'm making pork chops. And I made that salad you wanted because I know you trying to keep your figure. Whatever the hell that means."

"Yeah ma'am," Malik said.

"Good," his mother said. She then walked over to Malik and kissed him on his forehead, before leaving the room.

That night Blaine stayed up all night calling Kurt's cell. He needed to talk to him; he wanted to talk to him. Every time Blaine dialed Kurt's number, it rang only sending him to Kurt's voicemail. The more he called, the more depressed he became. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. Eventually the phone just stopped ringing and went straight voicemail. Blaine thought to himself that that was it. Kurt didn't want to talk to him and probably never wanted to talk to him ever again.

He placed the phone down on his nightstand and crawled onto his bed, still wearing his clothes from school. He spent half the night crying and staring up at the ceiling. He never realized how much it would hurt to lose Kurt. He loved him so much. And at this point, he'd do anything to have him back. All that time he spent focusing on himself he regretted. Maybe it was his selfishness that made Kurt walk away so quickly. If only he could talk to him. If only he could make things right.


	11. Chapter 11

The next several weeks were the hardest for Blaine Anderson. At school, even though he was surrounded by his friends, he felt lonely. In classes, his mind was distracted. Thankfully his grades suffered no ill fate because of it. But it was becoming difficult for Blaine to focus the way he used to, with the constant feeling of guilt ever present with him.

Blaine had spent many night calling Kurt, only getting voicemail. But on the third week, Kurt went so far as to block Blaine's number. That devastated Blaine to the extreme. What was he going to do with Kurt cutting him out of his life?

Glee practice was a solace, at least. Of course singing was always a way for Blaine to express his feelings and let go. It was his venue of letting out his feelings of regret, repentance, and anger. The songs he chose for his solos were songs the club was not used to him singing. Usually Blaine's songs were fun, upbeat, and empowering to those to heard them. But this week he took on songs with a somber and somewhat darker undertone. All of these songs songs how he felt after what happened with Kurt and Malik. The first week he sang a song that expressed his regret for what happened and how he desperately wanted his relationship with Kurt back to what it once was. The first song he sang was Gone, an NSYNC number. The second week he sang a song by Elton John, Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word. And the third week Blaine sang a song that expressed a lot of anger-Take A Bow by Rihanna.

The songs left the club curious as to why Blaine would sing them. The first two gave them the impression that Blaine was deeply song for hurting someone he cared about, who they all knew must have been Kurt. But the last song, threw them off. It was clear that Blaine was angry with someone, but who none of them knew, except Malik.

Malik knew that when Blaine told him that he never wanted to see him again that a chain of reaction like this would occur. It was no mystery who that last song was about-it was for him. Over the past couple of weeks, Malik wrote Blaine a note explaining to him how sorry he was. Blaine never responded. Glee club was becoming incredibly difficult to sit through with Blaine sitting two rows in front of him stemming red. Malik never spoke in Glee club again, allowing Blaine the luxury of not hearing Malik's voice. He never sang again in Glee club, avoiding the chance of having to face Blaine. Mr. Shuester was curious as to why Malik was being so distant about performing. He went to Malik on two occasions, even invited him into his office. But Malik never answered any questions with a true answer. He would make up a phony sickness or condition to avoid singing. The sooner Malik got out of Glee club, the better. 


End file.
